Telli Dreemurr
'Telli '''is an OC in Crazy Fanfics. She lives on Crazy Fanfic Island and was introduced by Mercy, who created her with a friend (who’s known as “Shadow the fox cat animations” on YouTube) '''Personality-' Telli is a Tsundere, and is in love with Dream. She is described as a hothead who is overprotective of her younger brother (Asriel). She loves baking, especially cookies, She knows first aid and says she protects the innocent. She doesn’t trust humans easily. 'Appearance-' Telli is a boss monster, with a similar physical appearance to Toriel except she’s shorter, has extra fur growing behind her head that looks a bit like hair, and is missing an eye which she wears a celeste eyepatch over, which is the same color as her scarf. She wears a light pink jacket with a purple shirt underneath, light gray pants, and a brown belt with a gold buckle. 'Powers, Abilities, and Skills-' She has similar powers from Toriel, but can create wings out of fire (however, she can’t fly with them, only glide). She can also use fire feather attacks. 'Relationships-' Asriel (Telli’s universe)- Telli’s Asriel’s older sister. She’s described as overprotective of him. Dream- Telli is a Tsundere for Dream, meaning she acts harshly towards him but is actually in love with him. She tries to be a bit more careful than most Tsunderes though, because Dream’s traumatized. Error- Telli hates Error for destroying her universe, and doesn’t know he has changed. Cross- Telli thinks Cross is a jerk. Nightmare- Telli absolutely despises Nightmare for attacking her, lying, and for traumatizing Dream (even if he is sorry). The Bad Guys- She hates Horror and Dust equally, and hates Killer more for stabbing her eye. Mercy- Telli hates Mercy for having reality-controlling abilities and not using those to help her get with Dream or help him recover, and instead she kidnaps him. (She hates her specifically since she created her) 'Backstory-' Telli was from a version of Undertale where Chara never fell Underground, and Toriel and Asgore had a child before Asriel (She’s that child). One day, the world was destroyed by Error. CORE!Frisk could save some of the residents, including Telli and her brother, but sadly they couldn’t save everyone (Toriel and Asgore died). Telli vowed revenge. One day, while looking for Error, she ended up in Crazy Fanfics. The Bad Guys found her and tried to threaten her for money, but she didn’t have any on her so they just attacked her instead. Dream ended up walking in, so they quickly stopped and pretended they had just found her like this. Dream believed them and tried to help her using a first aid kit he found, but he had no knowledge on first aid and couldn’t do anything. Telli woke up, and since she knows first aid she was able to help herself. She appreciated the attempt, though. When learning about the Bad Guys’s “explanation”, she tried objecting but wasn’t believed (Dream trusts his brother too much. It wasn’t that he distrusted her, though). She ended up developing feelings for Dream. 'Trivia-' * Mercy has confirmed that Telli is straight because she doesn’t think people should assume straight as the default and it should have to be confirmed if other orientations do. * The reason she’s called “Telli” is because it sounds like “Temmie”, because originally she was a humanoid Tem. * Telli doesn’t join The Save Squad because Nightmare is in it. * She’s 21.